Question Questers DX
by Steelredwolf
Summary: Tina has been picked up from her universe to the universe of Rick Riordan's world of Deities, Monsters, Magicians and Demigods, follow Tina as she assists the Demigods as Valley Nature, the Goddess of Elements. I've been given permission by Leighce to make this series
1. Chapter 1

**Question Questers series belongs to Leighce.**

**I'm sorry, I was having a hard time from the last one so I decided to make a new one, welcome to Question Questers DX**

* * *

"~Bored~" a girl with purple streaks in her hair groaned as she lays down in her bed throwing a book she's been reading as her baby blue eyes scanned the ceiling for entertainment before giving a exaggerating sigh and lays down on her belly.

The girl then looked at the laptop on her desk in the far side of the room, the girl merely shrugs and walks on over before pulling out her desk chair and seating down, she then precedes to open and power up the laptop, it's black screen turned to life with apps and internet.

As she processed through the internet a voice called from downstairs

"Tina! Time for dinner" her mother, Tina looked at the laptop then at the door before shrugging and heading out the door and closing the door.

As the footsteps grew faint before conversation going off downstairs, the laptop's screen grew into static until two Q's stuck together in colour bronze and ancient appeared before the screen returned to normal as the footsteps grew stronger and Tina came through the door eating cheese pizza.

Tina puts the pizza box full of pizza down on the desk as she tore into her first slice before giving a satisfied sigh,

"Ah nothing beats pizza" she smiles before turning her internet on to watch YouTube until,

_bing!_

"Huh?" Tina's eyes caught a message pop up, she frowns deeply pressing it to see what it is, a loading screen appeared for a while it was like that until a title screen appeared

'_**Question Questers**_'

"Wait wasn't there like four kids talking about this back then?" Tina mumbled, she remembers those four, she used to be friends with them, no idea how are they living now, they just grew apart.

Tina looked at the blinking 'start' button, she pressed it as the screen then shows a customisation Avatar and stats, she looks at the stats more closely then her own Avatar.

**NAME:**

**HP: 56**

**ATK: 12**

**DEF: 12**

**SPEED: 12**

**STAMINA: 12**

**SPECIES:**

**GENDER:**

**MAGIC:**

**MP: 12**

**INTEL: 12**

Tina gave a pondering moment before checking where the message came from or who sent it only to find nothing, Tina looked at the game, she became more hesitant, who sent it and why?

She analysed every possible possibility from straight up hacker to accident that it was sent to her or the crazier possibility of what her friends back then told her, beings called Question Quest givers, she looked at her laptop as she got up and paced the room before deciding on to at least humor the customise the Avatar so she sat and went to work.

She gave a disappointed sigh after eating her last pizza slice, but satisfied with the Avatar though as she looks back at it.

It's a lightly skinned woman, one Amber eye on the right, the other icy blue eyes on her left, the face is a bit rounded with a sharp chin, nose and cheeks, a toned body that is leaning on the stronger side.

But the figure is covered by armour that looked like two different armour mashed together, one side looks like it's sprouting fire while it's painted yellow and orange, while the other has spikes shooting upwards while coloured icy blue and light blue, but she wore no helmet as her hair is black with purple strikes.

She then looked at the stats with a pleasant smile she had six points and she spended them wisely,

**NAME: Nature Valley**

**HP: 56**

**ATK: 13**

**DEF: 13**

**SPEED: 12**

**STAMINA: 13**

**SPECIES: Goddess**

**GENDER: hermaphrodite**

**MAGIC: elemental**

**Domain: elemental**

**MP: 13**

**INTEL: 14**

Tina wondered where the "domain" part of the stats came from as it wasn't there before until her screen temporarily got static, a frown from upon her face as she studied her laptop, a sudden spark when off from her laptop as she flinched,

"Fucking ass!" Tina yelled in absolute anger, she should've known it was a hacker so he can plant a virus in her laptop, she seethed with rage, Tina felt like if she ever found the hacker she would beat the living crap out of him/her, that laptop costed her a fortune.

She unplugged the laptop then grabbing it and about to bin it only to feel a rush of wind from behind, she did a swift turn a punch at the ready only to see a bright light consume her sight as her body felt like it vanished.

* * *

"Uuugh why do I feel like I had a hangover with a side splashing into a pool flat on my stomach and back" Tina groans before putting her hands against her face, only to feel something hard and cold hitting her.

"Ow!" She yelps jolting up and looking about only to notice, she's no longer within her room, but within a forest,

"What the?" Tina utters silently before looking down at herself gasping in shock in the process, she's her Avatar, she's Nature Valley in flesh and armour, she doesn't need to look down her trousers, she already knows what's down there, she wrote the freaking Avatar.

As she decides to stand up she suddenly felt many, MANY powerful presence around the world, she puts a hand on her chin as she started to ponder what are these sources but a word kept on nagging her until realisation hit her like a truck.

Different place, she looks like her Avatar, she looks up to the sky holding her hair roughly messing them up,

"Holy freaking shit I've been Isekai'd my friends didn't make that story up!" She yelled out until a bigger realisation hit her like a plane,

"NOOO PIIIIZZZAAAHAHAHAAA!" She cried out tearfully with grief.

* * *

After an hour of grieving and crying and discovering her tears made a tiny pond did Tina discovered she is an elemental and a goddess at that after accidentally opening her menu to see she's just a level 1.

"Huh, okay my stats are the same, but where exactly or when it what fandom am I in?" Tina pondered out loud until she heard a twig snap, out of reflex she shot out her left hand as she turned and clasped her hand around whatever is over there as if she's holding a something.

Tina heard a yelp of fear as she brought her hand closer to her face, the ground shift with a lump of earth wrapped around a body of a man with... Goat horns on his head?

This for a moment left her wide eyed with bewilderment but then replaced with curiosity, as she brought him closer she saw he has green eyes, fair skin, prominent cheek bones and a white long beard and a bolding head.

He whimpered under her gaze as her baby blue eyes looked at him with nothing but coldness and analysing before narrowing further and looking at this odd person in the eyes,

He couldn't be, could he?

"Who are you, where am I and what were you doing behind those trees?" She asks surprised mentally that her voice is cold and unforgiving while warm and welcoming,

"Y-your at the West from Long island and North West of Camp half blood, I I'm Mark, I meant no malice intent my lady, have I not known you were a goddess i would've kept walking" he answers as Tina let's her fingers uncurl to which the earth around him flattens to reveal as she predicted, a Satyr.

But what got her more excited is she's within the Rick Riordan world of God's and heroes,

"Camp half blood, I see farewell and pray we do not meet again under this circumstances" she says before heading way from her new found " friend".

* * *

An hours has passed and day turned to night with its glistening stars, while back down earth Tina sighed and sat with a tired groan,

"Sheesh, I guess even God's can get tired of walking at some point" she sighs as she plants her hands on the rock, then a thought occurred in her mind, she has no where to call home and rest.

"Aaaah dang it!" Tina yelled out slamming her hands at the rock only to hear a crack, she frowns and looks down to see the rock has cracked under her hands,

What was she thinking, she's a elemental goddess, she can make a home!

Tina grinned as a warm feelings went through her body as she got up with a skip in her step, she stepped towards three trees that formed a triangle, Tina brought out her hands and raised her hands, uprooting the ground between them.

"Booyah!" She smiles and enters, she shortened the trees roots then precedes to stamp her foot making the hole deeper, then Tina pulled her hands out and flicks her wrists making twenty stairs appear.

She then makes her left foot face right making the soil turn from dirty brown to grey stone before making holes in each wall, just as she finished Tina felt her body stiffen and feeling tired.

"Oh crap, I forgot my magic has a limit" she says as she opened up her menu and saw that her magic level is at,

**MP: 2**

"Oh shit, gotta rest" she mumbles going into a hole in a wall she made specifically for her size before laying down and lowering the ground of the grass.

Her eyes felt heavier before she closed them and Tina went off to dream land

* * *

A large yawn escaped her lips as she sat up from her 'bed' with a tired look upon her face until a '_bing_' alerted her to look up and see her menu

"**_congratulations! You slept from 1821 to 2000, you've gained 1198 exp, _**

**_You've reached LVL: 5, five points earned_**"

"Sweet" she shrugs upping her stats, three for intelligence, two for her attacks, she stretched out of her stiffness.

But yelled out in surprise when something broke through the ground that's her roof with audible three different voices, out of pure and utter reflex she made her right leg turn left.

Making the ground soft and fluffy with moss as big as a two mattress on top of one another, the screams turned to grunts as four beings untangle each other, one a Satyr with curly hair, a wispy beard, brown eyes, tiny horns and also tall.

Tina knew this to be Grover, as the others stood up Tina kept a passive look, but mentally she was fan girling, before her is Thalia, Luke and seven year old Annabeth, as Grover stood up and patted his fur she grinned, they haven't notice her yet, oh this is gonna be good.

She does a passive look and silently makes a throne out of dirt before turning it to stone and seating down, the three looked about,

"Um Grover what is this place?" Luke spoke up looking at the hole then around the place, missing Tina twice thanks to the shadows covering her, Tina then looked over to Annabeth and Thalia and sees a sweet site.

Thalia reassuring Annabeth by kneeling and hugging her, but Thalia's back is to her as Annabeth hugs her, Tina shrugs before noticing that Annabeth tiny grey storm eyes were wide and looking at her!

Tina gives a tiny smile and wave until,

"We shouldn't be here, we definitely shouldn't be here" Grover says shaking like a lead and looking about, Thalia looks at Grover with a frown then looks at Luke who shrugs but looks about on high alert now.

"Grover what's wrong?" Annabeth asks very scared now as Thalia holds her with a shield with Medusa's head engrave in it at the ready as Luke brought out a sword as Grover voiced in a whimper,

"Within this hidden hole is the daughter of Gaia, an elemental so powerful she can rival the big three, the mother of Dragons, Drakons and Gryffon-" Tina deeply frowned, wondering if her cave resembled someone's else's? "The elemental goddess Nature Valley"

"WHAT!" She yelled out in absolute rage making all three people turn towards her wide eyed while little Annabeth flinched, she felt bad for that, but she's too mad at the moment.

"What do you speak of Satyr, I do not remember baring any children, monsters none the less, I've been asleep for 189 years who dared to violent my domain!?" She demanded choosing her words carefully not wanting to damage little Annabeth's innocence.

Grover up to this point is sweating bullets as she stood up and marched up to him when he didn't answer, her eyes glaring down on him with eyes that resembled a storm.

"Who. Was. It!?" She demanded gritted teeth, someone has come in her home, violated her and made her bare monstrous children, Grover lips quivered in fear as Thalia spoke up,

"Hey! Crazy goddess leave him alone or else!" She yelled Luke and her getting ready to fight.

Tina growled in deep anger before stopping and inhales before exhaling and giving a passive look at Luke and Thalia,

"Forgive me, I just woke up and to discover... "That" has happened is quite stressful" Tina explained as Thalia and Luke lowers their respectful equipment, Tina sighed in relief then precedes to look at Grover who looks wide eyed in surprise.

"I'm sorry for my earlier aggression" she bows her head respectively,

"N-no! It's alright my lady, it's completely understandable" he argues before poking his fingers, looking submissive now,

"B-but as for the topic of who's the father of your children" he says hesitantly as Tina eyed him wwith curiosity yet anger at the person his going to reveal.

"Who the barer of your children is..."

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked it, cause I enjoyed writing this one :D**

**This Steelredwolf signing out :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Question Questers series belongs to Leighce.**

**Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

"Is Hephaestus and Zeus" Grover answers, Tina went wide eyed with shock and rage, she did thought Zeus as a candidate, but she could never thought Hephaestus could be one.

Tina shut her rage out as she starts to think on why would Hephaestus go for her, but her train of thought was broken when an angry yell swept across her home and outside air,

"Damn! They caught up!" Luke growls drawing his sword once more, but Tina quickly puts a hand on his shoulder catching Luke's attention,

"I'll draw them off you four" she then stamps her feet imagining Camp half blood and it's Cabins with the big house before she heard dirt collapsing behind her, Tina turns to see a tunnel that possible lead to camp half blood, she doesn't have a full grasp of her powers yet but Tina certainly hopes that's where it's heading

"Go and don't even dare look back" Tina warns and walks up the stairs just for Thalia to grab her hand, Tina looks at her with a raised brow as Thalia held a frown,

"They will try to kill you" she warns with a deep frown with concern in her eyes, Tina merely smiles,

"I'm a elemental goddess young one" she reassures before adding with a daring toothy smirk, "and besides, I would like to see them try, now go" she says shaking her hand off and heading outside.

* * *

As Tina reached her entrance she got quite the surprise,

"Why hello there" she smiles gently as she sees Cyclops, Hellhounds and to her surprise, a Minotaur.

A burly, spiky black haired male Cyclops approached her and pokes her chest rather forcefully pushing her back a bit, if Tina wasn't pissed before she is now,

"Where are the Demigods!?, Tell us now!" He demanded as Tina grins at this before making certain gestures as a plant appeared behind the Cyclop while saying,

"Well it's up your ass then take a trip to your heart and say sorry to the nice lady in front of you numb nuts and you might know where" she smirks knowing this will tick him off.

The Cyclops face fumed before yelling, raising his club with a bellowing yell as Tina frowns before snapping her fingers, the yelling cease as a tearing sound was heard, the Cyclops looks down to see a vine with spikes going through his chest as dust poured out.

"Oh darn i-" he then turns into an explosion of golden dust as the hellhounds growls as the Minotaur merely snorts grabbing its axe at the ready at the new enemy before them.

Tina chuckles before pouting,

"Awww you wouldn't hurt little ol me now would you?" The moment the Minotaur and the hellhounds charged that the answer is yes they would, she side steps as the Minotaur swung his axe downward at her before extending her right hand as she felt a flow of heat go through her heart to her shoulder, to her elbow then exiting the hand as an inferno of blazing flames consume the Minotaur as it bellows out before silence followed.

Just as she finished incinerating the Minotaur one of the hellhounds leapt in attempt to tear her arm off, but for her to side step, kicking the dirt sending rocks shooting at the hellhound, tearing through it, turning it to dust.

She then slowly turns to remaining two hellhounds with a savage look on her face,

"Leave. Now" she orders narrowing her eyes at them, they seemed to take it and run as Tina sighs when they disappeared from view before walking back to her home until her menu popped up as she look at it with a groan as she felt her body ache, her magic is low... Again.

'**Slayed, Cyclop, Minotaur and hellhound, gained 3760 exp, lvl 7,**

**Gained: **

**Divine form: your most powerful form**

**Minotaur's Axe: has 2 times the damage less mobility**

**Elemental ll: ice, lava, lightning added to the element list'**.

"Wait, whaaat?" Tina gives a confused look deciding to search for this element list until finding it in the abilities,

"Wow!" She mumbles as a smirk appeared on her lips at the list of elements within her arsenal,

"**Elements:**

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Water**

**Air**

**Ice **

**Lava**

**Lightning**"

"Nice" she grins before pressing the Minotaur axe just for it to materialise in front of her as she grabbed it, feeling the wooden texture of it while seeing that it's two handed with double edged axes on both sides with the omega sign, hopefully she can use this when she runs out of magic.

"Hm okay" she shrugs and puts it back into inventory and it flashes out of existence before entering now empty home with two holes in it, she sighs and gives an immediate fix by snapping her fingers making the holes disappear.

Tina stretches once more before tensing up as she felt a presence behind her, she quickly draws out her axe just to see someone that surprised her as the said person blocks her axe.

Athena, she blocked with a shield before replying quickly keeping her spear at bay,

"Friendly!, I'm friendly!" She called out quickly, Tina froze up when her red and blue eyes met with her grey stormy eyes, their beautiful, but she quickly focused on the task at hand, for a moment neither one moved, fearing one move can trigger the other to attack.

But Tina hesitantly took a step back and lowered her axe as Athena lowered her shield with a sigh of relief,

"Thank you for your cooperation" she thanks before frowning and Tina gripped her Axe tightly at her gaze, Tina admitted those eyes are beautiful, but their also intimidating.

"I wasn't aware that you were within the vicinity lady Athena, may I ask for the reason for your visit?" Tina asks, Athena then raised a curious brow at her and the frown disappeared much to Tina's relief.

"No need for formalities Nature Valley we both are sister goddesses, but for the reason I'm here is cause I suddenly felt a surge of power that are equal to that of Hades, Zeus and Poseidon, was that you?" Athena asks as Tina tensed up, she should've been more careful when she was fighting.

As if Athena read her mind that were filled with worry sighed with a shake of her head,

"Your not in trouble, even though you broke the law of not interfering with the mortals and Demigods I'll let it slide just this once, but Zeus has a request for you, if your interested?" She says sounding like a businesswoman introducing architectural structures, but yet again she's the Goddess of Architecture, but Zeus this should be interesting.

"I'm listening" Tina nods and Athena does in return under her helmet,

"Come to Olympus and take a throne with us, but it will mean obeying our laws, but you'll have a seat in the council and have a Cabin within camp half blood" Athena explained as Tina mentally takes a sharp inhale, but she sighed physically getting Athena curious once more.

"Unfortunately Athena I must decline the offer for I am a free spirit, like the elements I can not be contained, I'll still be Olympian cause of my origins and bloodlines, but I'd rather travel freely and do whatever with no restrictions" Tina explained as Athena nods in understanding.

"But there will be something I'd like" she says with a deep frown as Athena tensed up,

"And what that might be?" Athena questioned as Tina replied with the only thing she has on her mind,

"I want both Hephaestus and Zeus to apologise"

* * *

Athena went wide eyed, why would Nature Valley like for Zeus and Hephaestus?

Zeus, her father she can understand why that, but Hephaestus, why the God of forge and fire?

"Um My father I can possibly understand, but Hephaestus, what has he done?, But you do also realise what your asking?" Athena questioned, wondering if this Goddess is listening to her pride more then to reasoning, cause she's asking her to tell her father, the king of Olympus and the God of forge and fire to apologise.

"Yes I am, they took my virginity without asking, made me bare monstrous children and not take responsibility for it, I'm not asking for much am I?" Nature Valley replied as Athena gave a nod, she admits the Goddess has courage that is strong as steel and so is her persistence.

"as you wish, but I won't promise anything and it might end badly" she attempts to warn the Goddess to sway her from this potentially risky path,

"Fine by me"

She might as well add arrogance to the list of describing Nature Valley.

* * *

"Woah!" Tina yelped as she got suddenly brought to Olympus via teleportation from Athena who grabbed her before she can trip and fall down the stairs and pulls her back,

"Careful" Athena warned before looking her up and down, "do you have a more suitable attire?"

"No I always wear this" Tina answered with a shrug and sigh before pointing at the large door as she continued to keep eye contact with Athena,

"Where does this door lead?" She asked as Athena then answered,

"To the throne room of the gods and I would advise for you to be on your best behaviour" Athena warns her to which Tina nods as Athena opens the door to reveal the throne room, and the gods on their thrones.

"Athena why did you call for a meeting?" Hera asks as the two approached, Tina notices both Zeus and Hephaestus looking nervous, sweating a bit in fact, she never knew she made these two so nervous.

"My Queen, this meeting has been requested so Nature Valley will have an opportunity to speak to Zeus and Hephaestus" Athena explained before increasing in size, walks to her throne and seats down.

Hera then sends Zeus a glare that promises pain, Zeus flinch's and looks at her rather nervously, Tina frowned deeply, if he was expecting sympathy from her, he wouldn't get any.

"You my Lord along with Hephaestus raped me in my slumber and made me bare children, I would've teared down Olympus for such a offence, but I'm a generous goddess so I'll give you one opportunity, ONE! To apologise to me right. Now" Tina demands with coldness in her tone, Hera sent Zeus a death stare.

But how Zeus replied surprised Tina extremely, he sighed, looking actually guilty, he cups his hands together, his elbows on his knees,

"I admit when I was younger I made mistakes, but the greatest mistake was what I and Hephaestus did to you, making you bare children of ours that are monstrous, for a time we did not care not worried, but as we grew older with time, we felt more guilt and shame" Zeus said shocking Tina, she expected him to deny it and blaming it on her for being beautiful or something crazy like that.

Zeus closed his eyes before seating up straighter against his chair the God's giving Hephaestus and Zeus different looks, his electric blue eyes met her blue and red eyes, it suddenly occurred to Tina, these aren't just characters, they are people with actual emotions.

"I speak for Hephaestus because we had this talk many times before, we're sorry, if there's anything he and I can offer as apology we will do it" Zeus spoke once more, Tina looks at Hephaestus and Zeus to see any form of lie.

"Their not lying" Apollo from his seat spoke looking at her sympathetically as she nods, she was glad Apollo's here before facing Zeus,

"What are you willing to offer?" She asks her voice less cold like icicles, but like the ocean showing uncertainty to them,

"I'm willing to give you place at the council, a Cabin and a status as a high goddess" Zeus offers as Tina nods before facing Hephaestus to see what the God of forge and fire has to offer.

He seems to be fiddling with something, his fingers twitching here and there,

"I'm um I can offer to forge any weapon you desire" Hephaestus offer peeked Tina's interest as she turns to Zeus with a grin,

"I accept Hephaestus offer can you give me every metal you have, one large piece of each?" Tina grins as Hera then raises a brow and before Zeus could answer,

"What kind of weapon are you thinking of?" Artemis questioned with a forward brow in a frown.

"A weapon that's worthy of a goddess like me"

"Then so be it" Zeus shrugs as Hephaestus leads Her to his forge via teleportation, but one things for certain, she knows some of the gods.

don't trust her.

* * *

**Well this was fun, I hope you all liked this chapter and as always**

**This is Steelredwolf signing out :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Question Questers series belongs to Leighce.**

**Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

"So this is your forge?" Tina asks quickly putting away her menu as she entered a room that has many tools, benches, tables full of machinery or metal and a furnace within the centre of the room, blazing like the sun.

"Yes it's uh my first home while Olympus is my second home" Hephaestus replied with a worrisome look before quickly adding,

"Just please don't touch anything in here, some of them can be quite dangerous" he warns as Tina smiles and makes a gesture of crossing her heart appreciating his concern, unless he was concerned for his stuff more then anything, a sudden glow showed before fading to reveal four set of ingots on the table.

Just as Tina and Hephaestus walked over to the ingots a _bing_ went off in Tina's head and the menu appeared,

"**Acquired Celestial bronze ingot, imperial gold ingot, Stygian iron ingot and Adamantine**" Tina panicked for a moment as she looked at Hephaestus who raised a brow.

"Everything alright?" He asks making Tina frown and look at the menu, didn't he see the menu?,

"Yes everything is fine, is just I did not expect to be given Stygian iron, the Adamantine and the imperial gold, are all of you sure you want to give the daughter of Gaea such powerful steel?" She asks with a concerned look as Hephaestus walked over looking confused.

"Did you not ask-"

"I know what I asked!... Sorry I'm quite known to loose my temper" she apologised after yelling, to her surprise Hephaestus laughed, the tools shaking from their holders as Tina felt a warm heat coming off him, a pleasant warmth.

Hephaestus laugh then died down to a chuckle as he wiped a tear away holding his belly,

"Haaa hadn't got a good laugh like that in years" he smiles and to which Tina smiles back with a chuckle of her own,

"Glad you found my anger amusing" she replied before looking down at the ingots before looking at Hephaestus,

"Question" Tina asks to which Hephaestus nods, "can these ingots fuse to form a solid object of my desire?" She asked as Hephaestus gives a hum before crossing his arms while stroking his beard as his eyes turned distant.

It was like this for a while until Hephaestus nods while snapping his fingers,

"Yes it can be possible, but they must be put under the right conditions, I can already see that the Stygian iron has been put in the River Styx so it will be hard to melt it into the correct shape you wish" Hephaestus explained with a light frown, Tina gave a pondering look before realisation hit her and she ignited both the palms of her hands with fire balls

"I can help" she smiles as Hephaestus gave an uneasy look but nods.

* * *

For over four hours Tina or otherwise known as Nature Valley helped Hephaestus by heating up his furnace with her flames, but the Stygian iron ingot was the one that drained her the most to the point she nearly passed out.

So she is seating on a bench with a cup filled with nectar as she took gulps down emptying the cup in a manner of seconds, it tasted like melted chocolate cake with chocolate cream.

As Tina dropped the cup to her lap she heard Hephaestus chuckle while approaching with a curved scabbard before offering it to her, the scabbard has a forest green coloration with two golden rings on each end.

Tina then looked to the handle, the hilt of the sword is squared and silver coloured while the handle is strapped with dark forest coloured wraps as the back end has a dark blue crystal that's been cut through the middle like the rest of the handle.

But she frowned when she notice bright glowing energy in a form of a star is radiating within the blue cryatals, Tina looked back at Hephaestus,

"What's inside the crystal?" She asks to only smirk at Hephaestus reply by him tapping his nose as she rolled her eyes fondly before holding the handle, the moment she did Tina felt energy flowed from the handle to her.

She frowned but shrugs before pulling the sword out, the blade is crystal with a dark brownish gold texture with a flowing silver light around it,

"Nice work" she smiles splitting the sword into two swords, taking a few steps back into a spacious area before swinging them about for a bit then putting them together and connecting them and continuous swinging it.

This goes on for five minutes until Tina finished in a downward slash while breathing heavily until Hephaestus approached,

"Satisfied?" He asks as Tina nods and putting the sword inside the scabbard that's Hephaestus is holding,

"The balance is great and so is the blades, as repayment I'll help you on anything you consider important enough for me to get involved" Tina nods respectfully but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"No, no repayment needed, but I'll consider that offer in the future, but for now enjoy the weapon" Hephaestus smiled as she nods and walks off with a smile of her own, she knows he merely did that to get her to leave but hey she ain't judging.

* * *

"Hello" Tina yelped before turning to see Athena, Tina has just exited Hephaestus forge only to see Athena standing there with a woman that made her fearful and filled with dread.

Aphrodite!

"Oh uh hi" Tina waved with a big smile on her face but mentally she was screaming in absolute fear,

"Nature Valley this is Aphrodite the Goddess of love and beauty, I asked her to help with your attire problem so Aphrodite for the love of Olympus don't give her any provoking clothing" Athena said sending a warning look at Aphrodite who just pouts while Tina is hoping and mentally pleading for her not to as well.

"Aww your no fun Athena" Aphrodite says before facing Tina with a kind smile and Tina gulped uneasily, she'll never be fooled by a smile like that, "What about you sweetie, you wouldn't mind any erotic clothes in your drawers no?" She asks raising a brow with a smirk while pointing with her upside down wrist.

Tina blushed deeply at this, she has thought about it back at her home world but wouldn't even dare buy them, no matter how sexy she thought she would've looked in them.

"I uh I um"

"Enough Aphrodite! She's is an absolute blubbering mess now, just get to some proper clothing" Athena told even though her voice voiced doubt at this before walking away as Tina mentally pleads for her to stay but to no avail, she thought they can read minds!

"Sooooo" dread immediately filled Tina as she heard the voice of Aphrodite next to her as she side looks at Aphrodite who has narrowed eyes and a smirk, "ever been to Fifth Avenue?"

She's going to die from embarrassment!

* * *

Tina is shaking in absolute fear and paranoia as her wide eyes scanned her surroundings which is a small restaurant that's a take out place, but currently she was seated on a table...

with all the major goddesses, she is practically surrounded on this large table,

Aphrodite merely told her that the goddesses were waiting for them before bringing her with a already cyan dress on Tina and it was paid, without any explanation.

Athena, Artemis to her left, Hestia, Demeter and Aphrodite to her right while Hera is in the middle all wearing modern day dresses, so is Tina who looked down uncomfortably as she waited for her order along with the rest of the goddesses.

"Is it true you can bend the elements Nature Valley?" Artemis questioned with a raised brow as she wore a silver dress with a white long skirt that reach her ankles, Tina was thankful of conversation instead of silence any day.

"Yes, but a bit of magic is acquired but it eventually grows tiring" she answered before asking,

"I hard that you, Athena and Hestia took a pledge of virgins, making you virgin's forever is that true?"

"It is, will you also be taking it?" Hestia says with a gentle smile with a red dress, Tina smile,

"Not quite I'm considering it but I want to see if I can find a decent person or God before deciding" Tina explained gaining a nod from the three and silence came when their food arrived and precedes to eat.

Tina eat peacefully with the goddesses until she looked up eating a piece of a cooked lamb and sees the Queen of the Olympians looking at her with a curious look,

"Um can I help you my lady?" Tina asks catching the goddesses attention and seemingly shocking Hera before she regained her composure,

"Oh forgive me for starring just a thought occurred in my mind" Hera answers cutting her lamb to pieces, Tina waited for the answer as the goddesses went back to eating, when Tina starts eating realising she wasn't getting the answer just finished the last piece of her lamb.

"Now for the reason your here" Hera said after an hour of them eating, Tina listen intently to know why, the one that spoke up is Athena,

"Long ago, there was a prophecy of the rising of the Titans, but it got completely cut off and a new prophecy replaced it" Tina frowned deeply at this, the great prophecy, meaning the series she knew is dead and things might be better or even shitter.

Athena offered a paper to Tina who nods and unfolds it to see the contents within,

"_half bloods of Blood and Jupiter tied as one,_

_Titans raise and wage war of winter solstice,_

_A demigod of feathers challenges the unworthy,_

_Time freezes and shatter,_

_child of Primordial appears_

_Olympus stands or falls_"

Tina then folds the paper and have it back to Athena who precedes to give it to Hestia who burns it with her magic as Tina faces Hera,

"What does this have to do with me?" Tina raised a brow as Hera sighs,

"Your part of it 'child of primordial appears' your the child of Gaea" Hera explained as Tina gave a "oh" in acknowledgement before saying,

"Excuse me may I be excused I'm fairly tired may I leave?"

"Of course, we'll send you home and call upon you if we need you" Hera explained before a flashed appeared and she's back in her underground home.

"Great a prophecy that's not even in line with the book canon" Tina groaned and seating down in her bed ,

"Excuse me?"

"AAAAAH!" Tina yelled out in a pitch voice before swiftly turning her head towards the entrance her sword at the ready only to see Grover who leapt back screaming himself,

"You scared the crap out of me you stupid goat! What do you want?" Tina growled with flushed cheeks in embarrassment as Grover stammered until inhaling and exhaling deeply and relaxing.

"I was wondering if you were curious of camp half blood and wanted to see it" he explained, Tina raised a brow at this, that's all he wanted?

"Sure, lead the way" she shrugs getting up as Grover bows respectively and exits as she follows him.

* * *

"Stop it your killing my ears!" Tina pleads pulling Grovers cheeks as he stopped playing his flute as they almost reach the top of the hill after three hours of walking, it was rather peaceful until they crossed the road and started walking up the hill that Grover started playing his flute terribly.

"Ow ow ow! Okay I'll stop!" Grover said as she pulled away and he pockets his flute as the two ascended the hill until reaching the top as Tina felt something wash over her, the shield.

"So just down there right?" Tina asks following Grover towards a big house she knew far too well even in night time,

"Yup" he nods leading her past the big house to... A eating pavilion which is filled with Demigods, Tina looks at Grover with a unreadable expression as he gave a nervous look as she turns and looks at the approaching Centuar, Chiron.

"Greetings Nature Valley " Chiron greets as Tina merely nods her head,

"Greetings to you as well Chiron, I was just having a lovely tour from Grover here, who you might also not potentially see tomorrow or any other day" she smiles before smirking evilly at Grover who gulped.

"I see, but I would apologise for his manners hi-" before he could finish a tiny little force grabbed Tina shaking her from her bored gaze and looking down to see little Annabeth.

"Hey there little owl how you've been?" She asks smiling as she picked her up and held her,

"Made new friends, smart friends like me" Annabeth smiles as Tina chuckles,

"That's nice dear" Tina says as she notices Thalia and Luke approaching as the campers watched with fearful expressions, were they scared of her?

Just then a _ding _was heard as Tina looked at her menu to see,

**A) ask Chiron why are they fearful of you**

**B) ask for the library**

**tap here to cancel**

she frowned deeply before deciding on A,

"Why are they afraid of me?" Tina asks Chiron as he looks at her with a sympathetic frown,

"You have amnesia so it would be no surprise, you hated the Demi gods cause some were prideful and arrogant and striked at any of them, even the gods were fearful of you cause of your power, that fear came to realisation at one point" Chiron finished with a distant look in his eyes as Annabeth looked between them.

"What do you-"

"Its nice to see your okay Nature Valley, thanks for saving our butts back there" Thalia smiles offering to hold Annabeth who merely cling a lot tighter making Tina chuckle before noticing Chiron moved away from them.

"Its okay, I couldn't seat back and watch you guys get hurt, how's the camp life?" Tina asks,

"Its great!" Annabeth smiles,

"Too many brothers and sisters to count, but fun" Luke chuckles as he dodged a apple from his cabin table,

"Lonely, but I got Luke, Grover and Annabeth" Thalia gives a small smile

"That's Awesome guys" she says with a big smile as she puts Annabeth on the ground before turning slowly with a evil smile.

"Speaking of which Grover~" she sang his name slowly and low voice as she saw him bolting it while yelling,

"Eep!" And heading into the forest with Tina on toe,

"GET BACK HERE GOAT BOY! YOU THINK YOU CAN HIDE IN A FOREST!? THEY DON'T CALL ME NATURE VALLEY GODDESS OF ELEMENTS FOR NOTHING!" She yelled after him making the trio she left laughing before laughing harder when she yelled after a loud whacking noise came,

"OW! THAT'S IT! RUN GOAT BOY RUN! CAUSE WHEN I GRAB YOU IN GOING TO TURN YOU FREAKING BOLD GOAT BOY!"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed**

**Steelredwolf signing out :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy Jackson series belongs to Rick Riordan**

**My oc belongs to me**

**And Ronnie R15 not bad of a guess (thumbs up)**

**Other then that enjoy the story**

* * *

"Thirío? How come we haven't heard or read anything about this giant until now?" Annabeth questioned Chiron with a frown as they stood within the meeting room with the others who were Cabin leaders.

Chiron gave a worrisome look as he looked up at the clear skies making Annabeth uneasy inside, did the gods forbids anything about Thirío or was it something else?

Chiron then sighed before giving them all a strict look like he would be teaching them,

"Listen well Demigods, what I'm about to tell you all must never leave this room understand?" Annabeth never heard Chiron use so much authority within his voice which made all of them agree.

Chiron remained silent for a moment before starting,

"The reason none of you did not hear or read about Thirío's tale is cause they're as elusive as rarely sited animals these days, but in this case not many people know if him for he was the first giant that was sealed by the gods, specifically Zeus, who took his powers and hid them, but Thirío swore revenge on Zeus for what he did to Metis before being sealed away, until now" Chiron explained, Annabeth gave a deep ponder, Metis was the Titan Goddess of wise counselling, mother of Athena and technically her grandmother, but why would Thirío swear revenge on him for her?

"Um Thirío swore revenge on Zeus for what he did to Metis, why were the two close?" Piper spoke up voicing Annabeth's curiosity and possibly others as well,

"Thirío in Greek means Beast, before he met Metis he was nothing but a power hungry, prideful giant who was angry at the world who forgotten him for he made each animal, both prehistoric and present, but when he met Metis the two got along very well, the two would almost spend time with each other, it was almost an unbreakable bond" Chiron said looking slightly uneased as pieces fell and click into places in Annabeth.

"So when Zeus absorbed Metis Thirío lost the the only being considered a very close friend and we have no idea what he plans with my mother and Artemis?" Chiron nodded and Annabeth sighs at that.

"Why does it matter? Let's just try and find him and defeat him like the rest" Percy shrugged, by the gods her boyfriend can be dense at times!

"Its not easy Percy Jackson, remember when I said his stories are elusive?" Chiron asks as Percy nods, Annabeth knew what Chiron was going to say before they even left his mouth,

"Well his even more elusive then any animals and stories about him, if he had his powers he'll be near invincible and even more elusive"

"Wait! His powers, the powers Zeus took" Annabeth said cutting in with realisation hitting her head, by the gods why didn't she think of this!

"What is it Annabeth?" Chiron asked after a moment of silence.

Annabeth looked at everyone before answering,

"Where are the location of those powers" she asked with confidence, she finally knows what Thirío is doing and what his potential plan is.

* * *

"Go to Tarturus! I'm not getting you that!" Artemis yelled out walking beside Thirío who is oddly a long neck she believed to be Diploducus,

It's grey leathery scales and it's long whip like tail swayed behind them as Thirío's head turned towards her with narrowed eyes,

"Oh sorry my schedule is going to be busy but I can definitely send your friend there personally, maybe her "friends" might say hey to her who knows" Artemis went ridged as Thirío smirked dangerously once more on a gentle giants face before frowning with a huff and kept on walking, Artemis followed, if she didn't he'll most certainly kill Athena, but something doesn't add up.

Artemis looked at him with a cautious pondering look, if they can turn into animals such as this, why couldn't they just use their current ability against Zeus? But yet again she can do that and would never dream of facing against her father.

But a even curiouser question came to her head,

"Metis spoke about you" she said, Artemis noticed his body go ridged immediately, she wasn't lying, Metis and her spoke before she got absorbed by her father and she spoke of Thirío twice in the past.

Artemis knew she's treading on dangerous grounds, any wrong word might trigger him now, she took a deep breath and continued,

"She said you were the kindest and fair giant, saying you were the father of nature and it's food chain" Artemis continued before adding,

"You two were the greatest of friends" to her surprise Thirío slowly nodded,

"so that's how far you went" she heard them mumble under his breath, she wanted to question but she saw within their blue eyes that their close to either sadness or anger and decided to not question and continue on until they came upon a... Celestial bronze floor?

Artemis frowned and looks forward to see a small platform and a small pillar holding a gem shaped like dolphins circling a tiny blue gem that's shaped like a tear drop, she saw a brief glow next to her just to see Thirío there to their human male form.

They turned towards her before speaking,

"This celestial bronze is preventing me from getting it, so if you mind" they said pointing at the gem, Artemis nodded reluctantly and went to take a step just for Thirío hand to grab her arm which caused her to growl and face him.

"Fair warning, this gem contains my sadness, joy and anger, you will feel those emotions but intensified and flashback of events that caused them, so be careful" Artemis merely huffs and pulls her arm away and continues on her way.

As she continued she felt different emotions rising, sadness, then joy, then anger, Artemis quickly shaked her emotions away and pushed on, arriving at the gem and grabbing it, but when she did, Artemis immediately regretted it.

Her view changed and saw nothing but an abyss until figures appeared, her dead hunters, Kallisto, Phoebe, Naomi, Celyun, Zoè and many more, all with the horrible injuries they received that ended

Why are they hear before her, they should be dead?

* * *

**Well that's the end of the chapter i hope you all enjoyed it.**

**This is Steelredwolf signing out :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Question Questers series belongs to Leighce.**

**Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan**

**And dear Falcon, I understand where your coming from, but you must realise that trying to write with creativity and thinking of plot is diffucult, I hope you do not view this as an insult and if it does so I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your review**

**As for the rest of you enjoy :)**

* * *

Tina decided to screw the consequences and press's A as she contemplated on how to make this work, besides the book series is already screwed anyway.

But none the less she's going to feel shy about those eyes of Hera's.

* * *

Hera missed this, being in control, she loves being Queen of Olympus trust her she does, but the disloyalty that Zeus has shown through the ages has anger her to the extreme, but the advice from her little shy crush, she just could barely resist Valley Nature anymore.

"W-well" Valley Nature began with a blush and with a shy look on her face as her amber and icy blue eyes glances at her, it's quite adorable at how Valley Nature acts now, but Hera quickly noted of the daughter of Gaia's past.

She shouldn't be underestimated.

"Dear speak up, I promise on my life I won't be offended" but she wouldn't make any promises not to be even more attracted to her though.

"I... I love you" Valley Nature said slowly and shy like as she poked her fingers together as she looks away and at the ground of her home, Hera smiled gently, she knew it, this Goddess had feelings for her.

Hera closed her eyes and reached deep within herself and mentally saw a golden crown, her bond to Zeus in marriage, she felt horrible to do this but Zeus should've behaved himself.

She wrapped energy around it before crushing and shattering the crown before it turned to golden dust and fell to the abyss before opening her eyes feeling more free and less powerful but oh well.

* * *

When Hera opened her eyes Tina could've swore she felt a powerful surge travel pass her being,

"Um what happened?" Tina questions only for the Queen of Olympus chuckle,

"I'm all yours that what happened dear" she smiles stroking Tina's cheek and kissing her forehead, Tina felt warm when Hera did that, she hoped that her "friend" downstairs doesn't wake up to that, but the kiss felt good though.

But to Tina's dismay Hera pulled away and she gave a low whine, but stopped mid way out of embarrassment,

"S-sorry" Tina said with a blush and to her relief yet embarrassment Hera merely laughed before looking at her with gentle eyes and strokes Tina's chin,

"Do not fret Valley Nature, more will come in time" she said before vanishing into thin air in a bright light.

Tina shrugs but smiles and walks up the stairs leading out of her home just as she received a notification as she looks at it to realise this is Hera's profile,

**Name: Hera The Goddess of family and marriage**

**Status: active**

**Race: God**

**HP: 174/174**

**Strength: 23**

**Speed: 23**

**Endurance: 23**

**Magic: 183/183**

**Relationship: Lover**

**likes: ?**

**Dislikes: ?**

**Personal: ?**

"Damn those are high magic and health stats" Tina mumbles reaching the top and exits her home, but her face gain a full blush on her face, wait what did Hera meant more will come!?

"Um excuse me"

"Woah!" She backed up a bit when she saw...

* * *

"L-lady Artemis I wasn't aware you were here!" Valley Nature said bowing to her as Artemis lightly chuckled, Athena has warned her of this, but how could Valley Nature miss her, she was in plain sight and literally in front of her, right?

"No need for that Valley Nature, I have a request" she responded with a light smile as Valley Nature stood straight, "I need your assistance with this hunt"

Artemis noticed the look of surprise that came over her before she turn it into a curious look,

"Why? Aren't you and your hunters capable of hunting every creature?" Artemis felt her ego grew yet deflate a bit at Valley Nature question, but it was a fair question she'll answer.

"This hunt in particular will be difficult for us for it's... A Drakkon" Artemis said hesitantly as she saw Valley Nature's blank expression, did she offend her that she'll be hunting one of her monstrous children or surprised they'll be hunting one of them?

For what felt like an eternity of anxious waiting she finally got an answer,

Valley Nature gave out a sigh and held a hand to her chest with a look of struggle,

"Forgive me Artemis, even though they are... Monsters or monstrous in nature, their still my family and children, wouldn't you feel the same if something was going to hunt your hunters" Artemis nodded, she understood and she would've disliked it as well, Valley Nature has a mothers heart towards the Drakkon, Dragons and Gryffon like she has for her hunters.

"I understand Valley Nature, I'll call it off then" she gave a gentle smile as Valley Nature did so in kind,

"Thank you Artemis, you can call upon me on any hunt" Valley Nature smiles as Artemis nodded as the wind blew gently against them as Valley Nature looked up and sigh, what is she thinking?

"I need to go lady Artemis, I have a camp to visit" Valley Nature says looking down at her again with gentle blue and Amber eyes,

"Of course" she nods and left, leaving Tina alone,

Tina gave a casual look before looking at where camp half blood is, she wished she can teleport like the rest,

But Tina felt rather tense as she started walking, she's dating the former queen of Olympus, Zues former wife and she doesn't know what will happen next,

She sighed and kept walking keeping her guard up now, she might've did a stupid move.

* * *

"Tina! Tina where are you!?" A boy with messy blonde hair, green eyes with glasses, fair skin with freckles on his nose and bellow his eyes, he wore a green shirt and shorts and flip flops and eighteen years old and currently, his looking for Tina.

Tom looked about, her room, the house, the entire neighbourhood, he even called each neighbours and called the police to look for her and so did her mother, Tina's mother and father were going nuts over this so he decided to take a walk in the woods to look for her.

The forest echoed with chirping birds and them flying away in a hurry, Tom gave a sigh, where did Tina go?

They've been friends for five years with Sally and Bethany in school to this point of life and Tina up and disappeared, he called up Sally and Bethany to let them know about the news, but weirdly they didn't pick up, how's that weird you may ask?

He and the three girls know each other rather well and he knows and through his memory lane they never missed a call on each other and they always talked, them not picking up the phone is weird as him being the only male in the friend group and them not hitting on him (even though they tease to wound his man pride).

Tom continued down the dirt path until coming upon a site that confused him,

A Lake?

It stretched far like five kilometres between him and the next forest, Tom gave a light frown, this wasn't here before,

But yet again climate change.

Tom then felt a force push him and pulled him back,

"Saved your life hahaha!" Tom swiftly turned to see two girls.

One to the left has a is five feet taller then him, tanned skin, red dyed hair tied into a pony tail, hazel eyes and a athletic body wearing black yoga pants with a sleeveless white shirt who's laughing, Sally.

The one in the right is skinny fat, pale skinned, green eyes, black hair under a sports cap, a black jumper and jeans, this is Bethany.

Bethany grinned with a light chuckle,

"Come on dude, Sally is the loudest out of all of us and she caught you off guard?" Bethany laughed as Tom groaned with an embarrassed face,

"Well sorry I was looking for Tina" he pointed out with a growl of annoyance as Bethany smiles,

"Well let's go then- WHAT THE FUCK!"

That's all Tom heard before darkness and cold water surrounding him,

"T-the hell?" He said, wait should he not be able to talk underwater?

Just as he thought that a bright orb appeared before him, he gave a frown and reached for it ever so hesitantly, but then it grew brighter with voices coming off it that Tom recognised from a TV series he loved.

"_now shall we begin the experiment?_"

"_I feel unbeatable at this moment!_"

"_The fire of my heart... Passion..._ "

"_You cannot break my conviction._"

* * *

"_There's only one person who can stop you, and that's me!_"

"_When I say I'll do it, I'll do it! That's my rule!_"

"_Confirmed special A.I law violation. Eliminating targets._"

Bethany frowned and looked about for the voices within the darkness only to find none but the light, Bethany then concluded that the voices came from it since a Tom and Sally were no where to be found or anyone else in this case as she noticed the light getting brighter.

* * *

"Woah! W-who are you!" Sally yelled falling backwards as a Japanese man with ginger hair appear before her with a giant robot behind him, he smiles at her and Sally could've swore they glowed like the sun when he did, or was it just her?

"Sorry for scaring you, I'm Sougo Tokiwa" he greeted with a bow as she got back up, with sudden vigorous energy,

"W-wait your Kamen Rider Zi-O! B-but your a TV series character how can you" Sally asked with utter shock that the TV show character she used to watch in her teenage years is before her.

* * *

"What the heck is going on!?" All three of them exclaimed in utter shock and it anger.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I know if it's not quite what you all expected so sorry guys, maybe.**

**But Tom, Bethany and Sally will have their own adventures, these how it will go.**

**1) Question Questers DX**

**2) Question Questers Evolving Build**

**3) Question Questers Digital**

**4) Question Questers Time**

**5) Question Questers Home**

**if they go well I'll consider doing a second series, consider as in possibly, cause I'll admit this series is kinda hard but fun to make :)**

**Anyway this is Steelredwolf signing out**

**See ya guys in the next chapter and good luck**


	6. Chapter 6

**Question Questers series belongs to Leighce.**

**Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan**

**And dear Falcon, I understand where your coming from, but you must realise that trying to write with creativity and thinking of plot is diffucult, I hope you do not view this as an insult and if it does so I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your review**

**As for the rest of you enjoy :)**

* * *

"You did what!?" Chiron says in utter shock as he sat in his wheelchair with a very concern and bothered look, Dionysus who's leaning against the wall as he drank tensly his Pepsi while Tina is seating and her face face planted at the table.

Tina groaned in frustration, one, one Camper she told and that little brat wounded up telling everyone she's dating Hera, Tina lifted her head with an annoyed look,

"Look she wanted to know why I helped I admitted I liked her and she and I are dating and she practically divorced with Zeus" she explained as Chiron paled with a worried look. Dionysus sighed which Tina found a little off, it didn't sound irritated or sad, not even annoyed, Chiron looked at Dionysus who in turned looked at him, both seemingly exchanging words that not even she knows, what were they hiding?

Chiron gave a hum before facing her again, looking relaxed, a bit that is with his tense shoulder,

"Valley Nature you once asked me why the Demigods, even the gods feared you yes?" Tina nodded with a frown,

"Yes, you said their fears came to realisation but you never told me how" she explained as Chiron gave a nod as Dionysus say between her and him on the table.

"Hmmm back at the golden age of the gods, where we were forming a council, sending Demi gods on quests you get the deal, but one day, you showed up" Dionysus pointed at Tina as she raised a brow before he continued.

"A demigod met you, thinking you were a spirit of sorts attacked, of course you stood out on top, nearly killing the Demigod as a warning before he told the others to avoid the daughter of Gaia and you can predict where this went" Dionysus shrugged as Tina shakes her head, gaining a sigh from Dionysus.

"Well, you wounded up gaining the gods attention, not just the Greeks and Romans, also the Norse and Egyptians for your power over the elements were powerful, almost on par with Gaia, after gaining our attention, most of us tried to gain your hand in marriage."

"You were one of them weren't you?" Tina questioned and chuckling when Dionysus coughed uncontrollably before beating his chest with an embarrassed look on his face,

"I willingly admit I tried, can you let me continue?" He grumbled rubbing his throat as Tina smirks and nods as Dionysus glared for a moment ,

"But you refused every time but stayed friends, until you met the goddess Hera, you two chatted here and there, before you met Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Persephone, pretty much almost every goddess and a few of them had a crush on you cause of your kind, generous, understanding and protective nature, you alright?" He asked with a raised brow as Dionysus noticed Tina's paled expression as Chiron gives a look of concern.

"I... I didn't date all of them did I?" She asked in utter shock, if she did she's never EVER going to forgive herself for forgetting and for dating so many of them, Dionysus laughed.

"That's laughable, no you didn't, you stayed friends with them cause they didn't say anything, despite Aphrodite's attempts of course until today where your dating the Queen of Olympus" he laughed gaining a relieved look from Tina, thank goodness she didn't date them.

"But one day you slept, the Goddesses were the only ones trusted with where you were, they took care of you when you slept and that where it ends" he sighs and takes another sip of Pepsi and grumbles something about wanting wine.

Tina nodded until,

"Valley Nature" a booming voice of thunder came from behind her as she turned wide eyed and Zeus stood before her with clenched fists that glowed with electricity as thunder storm was heard from outside. Tina heard a flash behind her, Dionysus fled, she wish she could've ran with him,

"Zeus pleased be reasonable" Chiron pleaded before going quiet as Zeus eyes flashed at him before returning to Tina who glared back with green glowing fire eyes to his lightning blue eyes,

"You have some balls for doing what you did" he growled like a growling thunder, Tina felt frightened there, but now is not the time to be Tina, it's time for her to be Valley Nature. She glared back harder,

"Do not test me Zeus, if you were a better husband I wouldn't have stepped in" she growls in a icy tone as freezing as icy as she noticed a brief shudder but Zeus starts to tense up with rage.

"Well there's only one thing I can do then" Zeus says in a thin time as lightning went off and another as Tina tensed up as she felt her magic leave her and went into the earth and the air around her, this is it, she's going to fight the King of the gods, well she's not going down without a fight that's for sure.

* * *

Hera breathed a heavy sigh, she knew this would happen, an overreaction from Zeus, but yet again she would've overreacted if she was getting divorced, she snapped her fingers and she felt her magic enveloped her as she left the empty throne room and too camp half blood.

Thunder and lightning went of terrifying the Demigods as they stayed in their cabins as she casually went to the big house

"No! Please no!" Valley Nature screamed within the big house as Hera went wide, impossible Zeus couldn't have defeated her alone!

Hera ran towards the big house in a panic

* * *

**Well I hope those have undone the plot holes, hopefully**

**Other then that I hope you all enjoyed this chapter**

**This is Steelredwolf signing out**


End file.
